The technology relates to a vehicle braking force controlling apparatus that applies braking force to a specific wheel of a vehicle that drives at least rear wheels and thereby improves turning capability and stability upon the steered start of the vehicle.
A technique has been known that applies braking force to an inner wheel located on the inner side when a vehicle turns, i.e., a “turning inner wheel”, of a vehicle and thereby improves turning performance. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2008-105589 discloses a technique related to a vehicle braking force controlling apparatus in which a brake control directed to turning is performed to apply braking force to a rear wheel located on the inner side of the turning of a vehicle, i.e., a “turning inner rear wheel”, in a case where a steering angle of a steering wheel is determined as being equal to or greater than a steering angle threshold. The vehicle braking force controlling apparatus disclosed in JP-A No. 2008-105589 causes the braking force applied to the turning inner rear wheel of the vehicle to be less than the braking force that is to be applied to the turning inner rear wheel of the vehicle in a case where a vehicle speed is equal to or greater than a preset decreasing vehicle speed threshold, on a condition that the braking force is applied to the turning inner rear wheel and the vehicle speed is less than the decreasing vehicle speed threshold.